


Christmas In a Coffee Shop

by thatwriterlady



Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Christmas, Coffee Shop Employee Castiel, Coffee Shop Employee Dean Winchester, Coffee Shops, Cute, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Embarrasssed Dean Winchester, Flirty Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas and Dean work in a coffee shop and their money hungry boss has decided to keep the place open on Christmas day, so all of the traveling people could still get their coffee. Dean and Cas get stuck working the entire day. It's just the two of them, but they make a great team. In between customers they chat, and Cas asks the one question that's been on the tip of his tongue since he first met Dean. If he gets the answer he wants it's going to be a very Merry Christmas for them both!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037259
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Christmas In a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! I finished the last story! Took me long enough, lol. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you've enjoyed the rest of the series. I'm off to continue binge watching The Walking Dead, since I stopped watching somewhere around season 5 I think. It's been so long I can't remember, so I started over from the beginning. I sort of don't hate Carl as much this time around. Never did like Andrea either, but I didn't hate her quite as much. For those that watch it, you'll know what I mean when I say F@#$U@#$U@ the Governor, lol. 
> 
> Also, if you're unfamiliar with what OnlyFans is, you might want to look it up. ;)
> 
> I'm going to be taking a little break from writing while I try to come up with ideas for a new fic. I hope you all have a Happy New Year, I'll see you on the flip side!

**Dec 25th:**

**_Christmas in a Coffee Shop~_ **

“This sucks,” Dean grumbled to himself as he added the foam to another latte. Why,  _ why _ did the shop need to be open on Christmas day? Every other coffee shop was closed but no, Fergus was so greedy that he’d kept this one open. He knew people would be traveling today, and that they’d want their coffee fix before they hit the road. Bastard. It had been made clear that if he didn’t work today, tomorrow he wouldn’t have a job. He needed it, therefore he was here, in his own personal hell. The only thing that made this bearable was his coworker, Cas.

Cas was amazing. He was sweet, friendly, and very easy going. It appealed to the customers and it appealed to Dean too. He wasn’t happy about being stuck here either, but he was still forcing a smile onto his face for every customer. On the plus side, the shop was supposed to close at five instead of nine, not that it mattered for Dean. His only family was up in South Dakota so there was no one to spend the holiday with anyway. Cas had family though, and he felt bad that he wasn’t getting to spend the day with them.

He brought the four lattes, three coffees, and two ice coffeed up to the front counter. After passing them to the correct customers he watched them take their drinks and leave, all without so much as a thank you. Nothing like the holiday spirit.

“We have a lull finally,” Cas leaned back against the counter and rubbed at his eyelids after that crowd left. “I have  _ such _ a migraine right.”

“I think it’s the weather change. It was dry and clear yesterday, and now it’s raining. I get migraines when the weather changes too,” Dean left briefly, going to the backroom. He returned shortly with a bottle of Advil. “Here, take these.”

Cas accepted the bottle and after shaking a few of the pills out, handed it back to him.

“Want me to get you a coffee?” Dean offered. Cas smiled softly and shook his head.

“I think I’m a little burned out on coffee right now.”

“You? Burned out on coffee? I never thought I’d see the day.” Dean teased as he got him a mug of tea instead. Cas accepted that and pulled up a chair to sit down. Fergus might have the shop open on Christmas but he wasn’t a  _ total _ dick. As long as the shop was clean and everything was refilled and waiting for the next batch of customers, the employees were permitted to sit and relax. Working them to death was not Fergus’ goal. Overall, he wasn’t the worst boss either of them had ever had. The man was greedy, yes, but he was still kind.

Cas laughed as he sat down. “I know, I never thought I’d see the day either,” He watched Dean pull over another chair to sit with him. “How are your feet? Mine are better now that I have the arch supports. These shoes are not good for a job where I’m standing all day.”

“Poor college kids, am I right? I can’t afford new shoes. Wish I could. Maybe after this check I’ll be able to though.” Dean looked down at his own. When he’d started this job he’d bought them, and they were still doing ok after three years. That wouldn’t last much longer though. Maybe some inserts would help.

“I can’t wait to graduate,” Cas sighed as he rotated his ankles. “I’ll be done with coffee shops, unless I’m the customer. I’m looking forward to that.”

“Me too. I’ve always wanted to be a profiler, but I guess even profilers have to start somewhere.”

Cas laughed softly and nodded. “Yes they do. If I didn’t want to be a criminal lawyer so bad I would  _ not _ be working here. I wish I could work full time, make more money, pay off my loans faster, but my sister told me it’s more important to reduce my student loan debt now, before the interest starts piling up and I’m drowning in it.”

“You, uh, still doing that other stuff on the side? You said that was bringing you in some extra cash,” Dean couldn’t help looking him over. He knew  _ exactly _ what Cas was doing with his OnlyFans account. He knew because he’d subscribed. He’d been crushing on his coworker and friend since he’d started working here and met him. As sweet and gentle as Cas was, he wasn’t meek, and he wasn’t embarrassed by his own body. The man has a  _ phenomenal _ body. 

Cas could see the hunger in Dean’s eyes whenever he looked at him and frankly, he liked it. Dean was gorgeous and from the moment he’d first laid eyes on him he’d wanted him. But he thought maybe Dean had an issue with what he was doing online because ever since he’d started working there two years ago, Dean had never asked him out . It wasn’t meant to be forever, and he didn’t have very many subscribers. A friend had told him about the website, so he’d signed up. He was making a couple hundred every month but the coffee shop job was still paying him more. If his online account started picking up he could risk quitting here, but he wasn’t in a position to do that just yet. 

“I am, does that bother you? I heard you making a comment to Charlie a few months back. You know, it’s just to pay for my courses. Porn isn’t my thing.”

He slid down in his seat a bit and spread his legs, planting his feet firmly on the floor. The way Dean swallowed hard, and struggled not to look at his crotch was actually threatening to get him hard. That was  _ highly _ inappropriate for a coffee shop, so instead he crossed his legs. Teasing Dean was fun, but it was mean too. He didn’t want to be mean, he just wanted the damn man to ask him out already.

“N-no, it doesn’t bother me. Someone told me I should get an account. I think they’re nuts.”

“I’d subscribe.” He winked at him, grinning when Dean’s jaw dropped. Rather than embarrass him further, he decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since he’d met him. “When are you going to ask me out?” The sudden surprise on Dean’s face was adorable but the way he blushed made him like the man even more.

“Uh, I, uh,”

He wanted to wait to hear what he’d say but a bunch more people walked through the door. As he got up he heard Dean sigh and stand up too. It was time to get back to making coffee. Fuck Fergus for only scheduling  _ two people _ on Christmas day. Maybe he was an asshole after all.

The next hour and a half was spent filling orders and wishing them a Merry Christmas as they grabbed their drinks and left. Some were rude when their coffee wasn’t made exactly to their liking, and it always seemed to be the middle aged, white, women. They had no respect for how hard the two college students were working, or the fact that they’d been there, making coffee for everyone since seven that morning, and they weren’t getting off until five. Sometimes mistakes were made. They didn’t care though, they were just asshats. Dean suddenly remembered they were getting time and a half, plus holiday pay, a _ nd _ they were getting to split the tips between just them. Ok, so  _ maybe _ Fergus wasn’t a complete turd.

Things began to taper off around four, and they started on cleaning things up. The moment the clock hit five Cas flipped the sign to closed and locked the door. There was very little left to clean up; they were two of Fergus’ neatest employees, and that’s why Dean was the manager.He was not only responsible, he was smart, driven, and friendly, even in the face of the rudest of customers. He cleaned out the coffee makers while Cas worked on wiping the tables and machines down. After making sure everything was ready for the staff coming in the following morning, they headed for the back door. As Dean went to open it, Cas stepped in front of him.

“Well? I asked you a question before.”

Immediately Dean blushed. “I-I’ve never asked a-a guy out before,” He stopped talking so he wouldn’t keep stuttering. He took a slow, deep breath and exhaled it the same way. “I’ve never been on a date with a guy.” He confessed.

Cas was standing there, his arms crossed and his head cocked to the side as he studied him. “But you like me, I know you do. There’s a first time for everything. We’re off tomorrow, do you want to get dinner? I think we can splurge after all the money we made today and have a nice, romantic dinner. How does that sound to you?” He stepped right into Dean’s personal space and was pleased when the man didn’t move. 

“Yeah, ok,” Dean nodded. “Pick me up at seven?”

Cas smiled and turned to open the door. “Seven it is. I hope you like steak.”

“I  _ love _ steak,” Dean said as he followed him out to the employee parking area. “Almost as much as I love burgers,” He smiled cheekily when Cas looked back at him. “Or how much you love coffee.”

Cas laughed as he walked over to his car. They’d parked side by side and he paused to look over the hood of his car at him. “Then we’re going to have a great time tomorrow night.” With a wink he got in his car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

Dean was still smiling as he got into his own car. He might not have family he could drive out and see today but this was probably the best Christmas present he’d received in years. It was a Merry Christmas after all!


End file.
